Already Somebody's
by L111
Summary: Runt falls for one of Stinky's friends, but is this guy hiding something?


**Hey, I know I've not updated in a while, but this is a new story. I'll be updating my other two soon enough. Check them out if you haven't already, and check out my completed stories!**

Runt often struggled to say what he really felt inside. He was shy, timid and kept to himself. He lived in a small apartment in LA, far from his family back in Canada. He went to college and was trying to pursue art, but he hadn't felt much success. His father had paid for it all, as he had always believed in all his children. His father, Humphrey, has made sure he was well accommodated as he went for his dream.

Back home, Runt's brother and sister were already successful. They were older, and both had started families. His brother had a beautiful, young daughter who they had named Alice. Furthermore, he - unlike his siblings, who were married - was single. He had not the confidence to seek others' company. He worried that he would never be able to find someone like him to love.

In his small apartment, Runt hung around, sketching, dressed in nothing put some boxers and a white t-shirt. He drew pictures of the bright, starlit city outside his window. He was a brilliant artist, but he still lacked a lot of confidence. He was doing well at college, also, but he didn't talk to anyone there much. There were a few people he chatted to casually, but for the most part he just concentrated on honing his skills. He felt lonely, though.

Out of nowhere, he suddenly heard a ring on his phone. Getting up from his chair in front of the window, he walked to the table in the middle of the room and picked it up, answering the ring. It was his brother. "Yo, Stinky!"

"Hey, Runt! How are you?" The brother retorted.

"I'm fine. Lonely, but fine." Runt joked, half-truthfully. Stinky was aware of the situation Runt was in.

"Well, you know you need to find yourself a girlfriend." Stinky advised, in his usual, know-it-all tone.

"Sure..." Runt responded. "Anyway, why are you calling me?" The younger wolf finally asked, twirling the end of his tail around his fingers.

"I just wanted to say, could you run an errant for me?" Stinky enquired.

"Sure!" Runt answered, interested in the task he was to be given. He was always willing to help his siblings and others. He was too kind to turn any of those requests down. Some took advantage of that, as Runt knew all to well from his last girlfriend, Tara.

Tara and Runt met in middle-school, and Runt immediately found her very beautiful. They would spend time together outside, sketching things - often each other. But it was often the case that Runt would feel used by Tara. She pressured him into things. He had to spend time with her, all the time. Sometimes she would even make advances on Runt, and when he said no she would just do it anyway. But that was behind him, he hoped.

"I have a friend, Dustin, who lives in LA and I need you to give him a message from me." He said.

"What's the message and why can't you just phone him?" Runt asked.

"I don't know his number, but I'm doing a deal with the company he works at. Nice pre-existing connection, right? Anyway, I need him to tell me the ins-and-outs of their end of the deal. Full on business, Runt. You wouldn't understand with you sissy little arts degree." He teased.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Give him my number. I'll do the rest over phone. He works at 13 Charles Street, near where you live. Dress up nice, say your from me and just hand him the number when he calls you up." Stinky explained.

"That easy? Sure I can do that!" Runt affirmed.

"Great! Gotta go, Alice needs her diaper changing. Bye!" Stinky said and then abruptly hung up. Runt put the phone down and went back to his art.

He started a fresh piece, picking up a pencil and etching the skyline into his art-book. He drew windows, and shadows, and buildings, and stars - there was nothing he loved more than to draw. His art was detailed, and he could draw anything. Sometimes he drew landscapes or skylines, sometimes he drew people and animals. Sometimes he drew things for himself, which he made sure nobody else saw. He entertained himself with his skill, even if it was sometimes a bit rude or saucy what he was drawing.

As it was Sunday the next day, he had a free day off of college to do Stinky's errant. He put down his drawing kit, set his alarm and brushed his teeth. Finally, Runt slipped into his king-sized bed and turned off his bed-side lamp. He tossed and turned as usual, feeling lonely. He had a big bed, but nobody to share it with. He usually teared up when he thought about how alone he felt, but he had grown somewhat used to the feeling.

The next morning, he decided to get his errant out of the way. After a brief shower, Runt picked out his nicest shirt and slacks and put a tie on. He headed out, calling a cab to his given address. When he got there, he was faced with a tall, glass high-rise which domineered over him. The cold wind blew against Runt, so he went inside quickly.

At the desk inside, the female receptionist beckoned him closer. She had white fur around her body, like Runt's aunt. She, unlike Runt's aunt, also had blue eyes.. "Is there something I can help you with?" She kindly asked.

"Hi, I was sent by Steven..." He felt weird using Stinky's really name, which he never really used. "... Smith to see a Mr. Dustin Taylor."

"Oh! Yes, you should go up right away. He's the third office on the right on floor 17." She stated.

Runt thanked her, and walked towards the elevators. He watched as he assented upwards, fearing the tall hight he was going up to. He was at least a few hundred feet from the ground, and feared heights to some extent. He exited the elevator when it reached floor 17 and walked out into the corridor. He walked down three doors, and saw a room with "Mr. Taylor" on it. He knocked.

"Come in!" A deep voice welcomed.

Upon opening the door, Runt felt his heart flutter. Inside, the most handsome wolf he had ever seen sat behind a desk. Bright, green eyes looked at him with warmth and compassion. His dark, maroon fur was pristine and immaculate. His handsome jawline and kind smile further made the smaller male feel weak. His broad shoulders and powerful chest were visible even beneath a suit. He exuded confidence, and the way he looked at Runt filled him with immense confusion. Was he falling in love with someone he didn't know at first sight alone? How was an otherwise straight wolf feeling this way for a male? But nothing could ever be more sure in Runt's mind that this wolf was special. He was beautiful, handsome and confident. Runt stuttered, almost tearing up.

"I... I... I..." Runt stumbled like he never had before. There was nothing like it. It was unique to him. This feeling of tranfixition. His eyes just pierced Runt's heart.

"Are you okay?" He asked in his warm, handsome voice. Deep, but not brooding. It was kind.

"I..." Runt scrambled for a seat, sitting before he could faint. He felt himself nearly fall out of consciousness, but the beautiful wolf stopped him from doing so.

"Do you need some water?" He asked.

"No... I just feel a little faint. I came from my brother, Steven." Runt finally got out.

"Oh, Stinky. Yeah, I need his number. Do you have it?" The gorgeous male asked.

"Yes." Runt handed the wolf a sheet of paper with Stinky's business contact information on.

"Thanks." Dustin said. Runt didn't want the meeting to end, and so wanted to keep it going. But, to his surprise, he was not then shown the door. "Hey, I don't usually do this, but would you like to get coffee some time?"

Those words echoed in Runt's ears. He couldn't believe the interest might go both ways. He was sure his awkward introduction had blown any chance of furthering this thing. Runt needed to know what it was of this wolf he wanted. Was it sexual, romantic or was it just something else? He needed to know.

"Sure!" The still-delirious young wolf answered.

"Great. We'll go to that little café near the park - the Starbucks. 12:30, today." Dustin affirmed. Runt nodded in acceptance and he stood up to leave. Yet as he walked out of the office, he felt a firm paw on his backside, squeezing, and another around his chest. Still facing forward, in his ears he heard that warm voice say one more thing before releasing him. "And by the way, I don't go out for coffee 'cos I'm trying to make a friend without benefits. I hope you understand. And wear something casual." With that, Runt's body was released softly and the door was shut behind him.

Excited, Runt rushed home to change into something more comfortable, as Dustin had asked. He was smiling throughout his taxi ride home, and rushed up to change. He chose a long-sleeved white t-shirt and black jeans, and combed his fur to try to look impressive. This was going to be a date he wouldn't forget any time soon.

He had an hour before the date was due, and he spent it drawing. He drew pictures of Dustin, just a slew of pictures of him. Runt drew from memory well, and he drew every handsome feature of this captivating wolf. Feeling happy with his first sketch of Dustin as he remembered him in the office, it struck it the weirdness of the situation. He had dated females his entire life, but for some reason he couldn't get this one guy out of his head. He talked out-loud to himself.

"What if he wants to have sex? I can't have him have sex with me like I'm a female, can I? I guess I'm bi, then. Or am I? Do I have to come out to my mom and dad? How would I do that? Dad'll be okay with it. Will mom? Am I just crazy?" - His train of thought was interrupted as he saw the time. It was 12:20 and the café was at least 20 minutes away.

Runt sprinted out and called a taxi. "As fast as possible to the café near the park on Charles Street." He ordered. Obliging, he got there quick. But he was 5 minutes late still. Inside, there was nobody to be found. Runt felt ill. Had he lost him? He didn't even have a phone number. He sat down in shock.

Just as he felt himself sadden, he heard a familiarly warm voice from Dustin: "Sorry I'm late."

 **So, what is Runt gonna do? And don't worry - there's a twist coming.**


End file.
